ODWIEDZINY BELL GAMGEE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Pod wieczór Bell Gamgee usiadła na ławeczce przed domem...


**Odwiedziny Bell Gamgee**  
 **Author: Sheila**

No, i jesteśmy u kresu dnia. Dobrze to robi, każdemu, aby sobie siadł na chwilę. Cieszę się, że mój Hamfast postawił tu ławeczkę, mogę zobaczyć stąd, każdego przechodnia i posłuchać nowin. Zachód słońca taki ładny z niebem tak czerwonym. Gdybyż tu był mój Sammy zauważyłby to, on zawsze zauważa wszystkie ładne rzeczy tego rodzaju. Pewnie niedługo będzie przygotowywał kolację dla Pana Froda, albo może pójdzie nakarmić kucyki pod wieczór. A potem wstąpi po drodze do farmera Cottona - jestem pewna, aby wyjść z małą Rosie na spacer o zmierzchu. Cóż, to przyjemna dziewczyna, i ma dużo więcej niż krztynę zdrowego rozsądku.

Dziś przyszedł list od Daisy. Znowu jest w rodzicielskim stanie, niechże się jej darzy. Nasz Hamson dobrze zrobił, gdy ją poślubił. Ta odrobina srebra, którą wniosła w posagu dała mu pracę, jako wspólnika w sklepie Andy'ego. Wiele dziewcząt straciłoby te pieniądze na frymuszki i falbanki, ale Daisy jest dość bystra, aby dostrzec którą stroną chleb posmarowany. Hamson będzie niedługo bogaczem a wszyscy będziemy z niego dumni.

Hamfast i Holman są teraz w gospodzie "Pod bluszczem". Zadziwia mnie bez końca, że chadza tam napić się piwa, skoro może się go napić i w domu za dawno, ale cóż taki ma już zwyczaj. Dobry chłop mój Hamfast, ale ma swe dziwactwa, jak oni wszyscy. Chciałabym tylko, żeby był łatwiejszy dla naszego Sama. Gdyby tylko dostrzegł, że to Sam jest najlepszym z naszych dzieci. Cóż, może i matka nie powinna mówić takich rzeczy o dzieciach, ale ja wierzę w szczerą mowę, a to jest to co myślę. Niektórym po prostu dłużej zabiera aniżeli innym pójście na swoje, a owoc co dojrzeje wcześnie nie zawsze jest tym najsłodszym. Hamfast się o niego martwi – martwi się, że Sammy wymierzy za wysoko ponad własną miarę i zostanie rozczarowany. Wiem, że to go niepokoi i, żadna ilość rozmów nie przekona Hama, aby się nie przejmował. Kapusta i ziemniaki, powiada, oto do czego Sam pasuje, a nie do tego całego gadania o Elfach i innych takich. Cóż, nie ma nic złego w kapuście i ziemniakach, niebiosa wiedzą, że nie ma, ale jest więcej spraw w życiu aniżeli tylko ta, abyś miał czym napełnić swój żołądek. Jest twoje serce na ten przykład, a u Sama serce rządzi głową, zawsze rządziło i zawsze będzie, o ile wiem o nim cokolwiek. Jest taki lojalny, nasz Sam. Jak raz żeś jego przyjacielem to jużeś zawsze jego przyjacielem. Pamiętam, jak bronił Halfreda, gdy plotki głosiły, że Hal wpadł w kłopoty tam, w Północnej Ćwiartce – jak straszliwie wygarnął Tedowi Sandymanowi za mówienie źle o bracie. A, jak się opiekuje Marigold, jakby była jakąś księżniczką czy coś! Ona zaś uważa, że nie ma nikogo takiego, jak jej brat.

Przyznam, żem była nieufna, gdy zachodził na Pagórek z tym Frodem Bagginsem. Tamten to Buklandczyk z urodzenia, a któż to wie co z tego może wyniknąć? Stary pan Bilbo był porządnym hobbitem, zawsze postępował uczciwie względem Hamfasta i nigdy nie miał żadnych skarg przez te wszystkie lata, gdy Hamfast dlań pracował. Bilbo zawsze rozumiał, że Hamfast musi zarobić na chleb i, że ma inne ogrody do oporządzenia poza Bag End, no i Bilbo zawsze był taki dobry dla naszych dzieci. Och, czasem był za dobry napełniając ich brzuchy słodyczami a głowy szalonymi opowieściami. To było to na co złapał się Sam – Pana Bilba opowieści. Za to Pan Frodo to z całkiem innej gliny urobiony, jeśli mnie rozumiesz. Jakże dobrze pamiętam, kiedy Pan Bilbo pojechał i przywiózł go tutaj, biedne dziecko, gdy jego rodzice utonęli. Bilbo zrobił co należało, aby wychować chłopaka w porządnym otoczeniu i chyba wykonał dobrą robotę, tak w ogóle. Ale Frodo nie jest, jak każdy zwyczajny hobbit, taka prawda. Czy to przez tą bucklandzką krew czy przez co innego, nie wiem, ale jest tym, który nie dotrzymuje kroku większości w Hobbitonie.

Nie, żeby był osobą złego pokroju, bo nie jest. Nie, rzeczywiście czasem jest, jakby zbyt dobrym krojem na co dzień i stąd wielu tutejszych bierze go trochę za głupca. Częścią kłopotu jest to, że wiedzie samodzielne życie, na swój sposób i zdaje się nie rozumieć, że tutejsi są go ciekawi. Za to Pan Bilbo był towarzyski, gościnny, dobrze sobie radzący ze wszystkimi i, z każdym z osobna. Zaś Pan Frodo po prostu zamieszkuje obok, w swym własnym, małym świecie obrażając pół Shire i wcale nie zauważając tego, ponieważ przez połowę czasu chodzi z głową w chmurach. Sam go rozumie, a co się tyczy zdania Sama to słońce wstaje i zachodzi wraz z Panem Frodem. Mogę zrozumieć czemu Sam tak czuje, ponieważ sądzę, że Pan Frodo jest wspaniały, a bardzo jest dobry dla naszego Sama. A uprzejmy jest tak, jak tylko można. Teraz, gdy Hamfast przez połowę czasu złożony reumatyzmem i nie może pracować Pan Frodo przysyła mu pensję, jakby nadal pracował, choć teraz Sam go zastąpił. Nie da sobie podziękować nasz pan. Gdy raz próbowałam to, tylko cały się zarumienił, a nadąsał się i naprychał, jak przepełniony imbryk.

Weźmy to sławne przyjęcie urodzinowe, na którym Pan Bilbo miał wylecieć w powietrze, czy cokolwiek tam plotą to było. Och tak, można było mu ufać, że narobi rabanu! Sam i pozostali chłopcy mieli wielką uciechę na tym przyjęciu jedząc, pijąc i tańcując, jakby miało nie być jutra, ale Pan Frodo, który wtenczas był jeszcze bardzo młody siedział tam, jakby nagle postarzony no i, z całym tym sprzątaniem, jakie zostało na później. Zajęło kilka dni, aby posprzątać wszystko. Hamfast nie wybrał się nigdzie indziej przez calutki tydzień i wtedy, po raz pierwszy Sam poszedł z nim, aby pomóc. Zdarzają się tacy, co to mówią, że wpadł był pod zaklęcie Pana Froda, jakby Frodo był jakimś Czarodziejem albo czymś, ale prawda jest taka, że Frodo i Sam od początku przypadli sobie do serca - tak po prostu, od kiedy obaj byli dzieciakami, mimo że Pan Frodo jest o 12 lat starszy, i dżentelmen do tego.

A mówiąc o Czarodziejach, tego starego Gandalfa dawnom tu już nie widziała. Nic do niego nie mam za wyjątkiem, że mógłby przystrzyc to swoje brodzisko, ale różni tacy, co to powinni wiedzieć lepiej gadają, że on zawiedzie Froda w kłopoty tak samo, jak zrobił z Bilbem. Wedle tego com zrozumiała to Pan Bilbo sam całkiem dobrze wyszedł na owych "kłopotach", a nie był dzieckiem, żeby go kto miał zaciągnąć do Dziczy wbrew jego woli, więc o co tak dokładnie ludziom chodzi to na pewno nie umiem powiedzieć. Także samo i Pan Frodo – on nie z takich, co to zrobią cokolwiek czego sami nie zechcą zrobić. Jest uprzejmy, łagodny ale nie jest zbyt miękki. A już na pewno jest nie w ciemię bity!

O, tam idzie ten młody Brandybuck, wołają go Merry, wspina się na Pagórek. Gwiżdże po drodze, jak kos i, jak zwykle nie patrzy gdzie lezie. Prosto przez kałuże oczywiście. I takie porządne spodnie zniszczone. Nie, żeby go to obeszło, oni wszyscy bogaci ci Bucklandczycy, a ten do tego przystojniak. Tak, ci którym na tym świecie natura poszczęściła urodą mają łatwiej ze wszystkim innym. Cóż, mój Sam w tym względzie jest zupełnie zwyczajny, i jest to jasne, nawet dla jego matki. Ale mówią, że piękno jest zawarte w postępkach, a dobroć Sama czyni jego twarz piękną dla mnie. Rosie Cotton, niechże się jej darzy mówi, że jej mama nauczyła ją nigdy nie sądzić książki po okładce, i że ona zna wartość Sama, że czyta z kart jego serca całkiem nieźle.

Wpierw się zamartwiałam, że Rosie jedynie bawi się mym chłopcem, że to dla niej błaha przygoda. Bo sama jest tutejszą pięknością z tymi lokami miodowego koloru i tymi wielkimi, brązowymi ślepkami – połowa chłopaków w Shire ustawia się w kolejce, aby z nią zatańczyć, na każdym przyjęciu. Niebiosa tylko wiedzą co to by zrobiło memu Samowi, gdyby jakaś dziewczyna złamała mu serce – ale Rosie nie jest niestałą, płochą dziewczyną i jego serce jest bezpieczne w jej posiadaniu. Jak dadzą radę przebywać z sobą na tyle długo, aby założyć domostwo nie mam pojęcia, ale żadne z nich nie jest z tych bojących się ciężkiej pracy, dlatego sądzę, że sobie poradzą. Pan Frodo wspomniał razu jednego o tym, ażeby Sam zamieszkał u niego, tam na górze i doprawdy jest tam dość pokojów dla armii w tej, pełnej zakamarków starej norze. Rosie z pewnością rozjaśniłaby to stare domostwo, i przydałoby mu się zaznać nieco kobiecej ręki, po tym jak dwu starych kawalerów mieszkało tam tak długo!

O tam, pierwsza gwiazda. Zawsze myślę życzenie widząc pierwszą gwiazdę, zawsze wypowiadam tą starą rymowankę - "Gwiezdne światło, gwiazdo jasna…", ale życzenie sobie jest, jak to mówią, niebezpieczne. Bądź ostrożny w tym, czego sobie życzysz, bo możesz to otrzymać. Dlatego nigdy nie życzę sobie niczego dla siebie. Niczego, w każdym razie mi nie trzeba. Więc dziś wieczorem wypowiem życzenie dla Sammy'ego. Zobaczmy… Elfy? Sammy wieczne gada o Elfach, a nawet czyta książki o nich. Elfy i przygody, takie jak Pana Bilba. Oto i pomysł. Pan Frodo jest tak zasiedziały w swych obyczajach i nadal tak młody, że nie widzę, jakby miał wybiec za drzwi bez kapelusza, jak to zrobił stary pan! Dobrze by mu zrobiło ruszyć się gdzieś i zobaczyć trochę więcej świata, i może wziąłby Sama z sobą. Podróż dodałaby mu nieco spiżu, jak to mówią, jemu i memu Samowi też, im obu. Och, niech to. Pojawiło się więcej gwiazd, gdy ja tu tak plotłam. Zatem nie będzie życzeń, jak przypuszczam. Rosa osiada i robię się nieco zmarznięta, więc idę już do środka.

Słuchaj! Słyszę konia i wóz – tam, od strony drogi z Przywodzia. Ciekawam, któż to może być o tej godzinie? Ach, cóż - bez wątpienia rano usłyszę o tym wszystko.

koniec


End file.
